My King
by Scissorluver
Summary: Jade questions if Beck feels the same way about her as she does for him. Crappy summary sorry.


She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his beautiful brown ones as he hovered over her on the bed. She could feel his chest pressed gently against hers as he brought his face so close to hers that their noses touched. She raised her hand to take hold of his, their fingers lacing together as soon as their palms touched. They had been like this forever, or at least it seemed like it. Her mouth felt dry as she waited anxiously for his lips to graze against hers, her heartbeat increasing with every moment that passed them by.

She didn't have to wait long to feel his soft lips against hers, his tongue dancing inside her mouth as he kissed her with such urgency that she knew he needed her as much as she needed him. He kissed a trail down from her mouth towards her bare shoulders, the touch of his moist lips against her skin lifting her so high that she was sure she would be touching the ceiling right now if it wasn't for him anchoring her to the bed with his body on top of hers. It had been this way for a month now, every night would start off the same way. His kisses sending her to a blissful place just like heaven as each and every part of their bodies connected. Each night they would rediscover each other, hands roaming across bare skin as lips melded together. He knew her intimately, the only man who had ever known her that way and yet she felt like he never knew her at all. Her fingers could easily reach out and touch him as he lay on top of her, their bodies creating a perfect harmony together but there might as well have been a space the size of the Atlantic Ocean between them as she gazed into his eyes.

As they lay together in his king sized bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs and slightly breathless from what had just transpired between them she wished that she could have his heart like he had hers. She desperately wanted to be his all, his everything… He was already the King of her world. He leaned over catching her gaze before he kissed her lips softly, the way he did every night before he drifted into a blissful sleep leaving her wide-eyed and wondering if she would ever mean as much to him as he did to her. His arm draped over her casually and she mimicked his position gently placing an arm over his lean torso. She knew that she could spend forever like this, just lying here with him but she ached to know if he felt the same sun seemed to rise too soon as she opened her eyes to the dawn of a brand new day. The white curtains that hung over the window were still tightly drawn but the bright light of the morning sunshine slowly crept into his RV. She rolled over, pulling the sheets around her naked body the smell of his cologne still lingering on them making her smile as if hit her nostrils. Reaching out a hand to touch him she was disappointed to find that he wasn't there. She couldn't say that she was surprised; this was the way her mornings usually started after she had spent the night with him. She always woke up to find him gone.

Sitting up in the over sized bed, she suddenly felt alone and a little out of place. This bed was perfect for two to share but when it was just one it was a little overwhelming. Letting out a heavy sigh of heartbroken disappointment, she swung her legs out of the huge bed and begun to get dressed just as he walked into the room. He looked at her for a moment before walking to his dresser to pull out a clean t-shirt and walking back out of the RV allowing her to finish getting ready for the day ahead. Sometimes she wished he'd stay and tell her not to get dressed, to stay in bed with him for the rest of the day and do as lovers do but that was all just wishful thinking on her part.

When she stepped out to of the RV, fully dressed and ready to leave, she found him playing with his car completely dismissive of their current situation. She found it hard to believe that the guy sat around working on a stupid car right now was the same guy who had made such sweet love to her last night in between the sheets of his extravagant bed. Her fingers played with the strap of the bag that hung over her shoulder as her eyes found the smooth floor beneath her feet.

"So, um, I'm going now…" She spoke softly, glancing up just a little but his focus didn't leave the engine of the car. Her heart fell through to her stomach as she choked back the lump of emotion she felt in her throat. He didn't even look up to acknowledge her presence, she had never felt so… Used. Letting out a breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding in, she turned on her heels and begun to walk towards her car. Maybe it was time she gave up on the idea she had in her head of the two of them being in love and oh so perfect together.

She had just reached the car door, he finally spoke her name and she turned to see him coming towards her, a slight grin on his face. He stopped in front of her, reaching out a hand to brush a stray hair back away from her face tucking it behind her ear and she almost melted away into his touch.

"Um, I'll see you tonight?" He asked expecting her usual response but now it was his turn to be disappointed as his brown eyes watched her shake her head. "No?"

"I…" She paused, her eyes avoiding his gaze because she knew that if she was to look at him she would crumble into his arms and this vicious cycle of her giving herself to him but getting nothing in return would never end. "I can't do this anymore, Beck…" She finished turning back towards the car.

Time seemed to slow right down after those words left her mouth; she could feel her fingers twisting pulling the door open but everything felt like she was moving in slow motion. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that she knew were on their way and she was just stepping into the car when she felt his strong hand grab hold of her arm and spin her back around to face him. Before she knew it she was pushed back up against the car, his body pressed up against hers as his lips sent her to that blissful place she always found when she was with him.

"I don't want you to go, Jade…" He breathed, pulling away from her slightly as his hand ran down the side of her face. Their eyes met now and she could feel his heart racing against her chest as she looked back at him. She had never felt so confused. He had completely disregarded her a few moments ago and now here he was telling her not to go and stroking his lean fingers across her cheeks and over her lips as if she was the most precious thing in his world.

"Beck, do…" Jade paused, not knowing whether she should ask him the question that was playing on her mind at that very moment. She didn't want to seem so weak in front of him but as she watched him smile and take her face in his hands she knew that she didn't have to ask.

"I love you…." Beck declared, placing a gentle kiss against her mouth and Jade dropped her bag to the floor snaking her arms up around his neck as she pulled him even closer to her. "Say that again…" She demanded breaking away from him to look into his eyes. Those eyes that she loved so much, those eyes that were now looking back at her with nothing but love shining in them.

"I love you, Jade …You're my world…" Beck grinned, his mouth finding hers again as he led her back towards his RV intent on showing her just how much he loved her and Jade allowed him to for she had finally got her King.

* * *

I got bored! Hope you like it! Review?


End file.
